


Dandelions

by amaryllis (Fancy_Trancy)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Prince George - Freeform, Slow Burn, Songfic, knight dream, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancy_Trancy/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: "And I've heard of a love that comes once in a lifetimeAnd I'm pretty sure that you are that love of mine"(prince!George knight!Dream AU inspired by Dandelions by Ruth B.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Beautiful Shackle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gogy becoming King and the MCC 12 Wilbur&Gogy dynamic. George and Wilbur are purely platonic in this, the only romantic ship will be George and Dream! 
> 
> I don't mind if CC's find this work, but please don't shove it in their faces!!

The wind brushes through Wilbur’s hair, blowing it further into the young prince’s face. George reaches out and softly tucks it behind his ear before turning his gaze back onto the gardens underneath the balcony they were taking refuge on. Despite the curtains between them, George could still feel the stares of the castle on his back; could hear the whispers on the soft piano notes that drifted his way.

“You don’t have to agree to this Gogy. Phil would understand, we could come up with something purely political-”

“We both know my parents would never agree to that- they’re still stuck in the past. The only way they’ll accept a union of our kingdoms is through marriage,” George scoffed before downing the rest of his wine.

“Anyways, it’s fine. I’m not the same hopeless romantic teenager I once was, I know that sort of love isn’t meant for me.”

Wilbur turned to face him fully, a look not unlike swallowing a lemon adorning his features. “But Gogy-”

“I said it’s fine, Will. Besides, at least it’s you and not some random bloke. I’ll be lucky to have you.” George shoots his friend a rueful smile, taking in the pain in his eyes, before turning on his heel and reentering the party.

As he searches the crowd for the largest cluster of people, signaling his parents, his eyes snag on his aide. Bad tilts his head towards the front of the hall, and with a quick nod, George makes his way over, electing to ignore the confused expression accompanying the gesture.

Really, he doesn’t understand why everyone is making this such a big deal. He’s the sole heir to the throne, his parents are getting older, and he’s now been of age for six years. Honestly, he’s lucky that it’s taken so long for an official proposal to be given. So what that he and Wilbur are just friends? Their kingdoms need an alliance, and this is the best chance of success. 

It could be worse, he reasons to himself, as he gets ever closer to the opulent chairs upon the dais at the front. Despite how his stomach hallows at the prospect, this is probably the best he could’ve wished for. At least he gets to spend his life with a friend, rather than some power-hungry noble. Marriages based on true love aren’t viable for royals like George, not for the prince of Manberg.

“Ah, George you’re back! How was your chat with prince Wilbur?” As soon as she saw him, George’s mother called out to him and beckoned him onto the dais. 

Making sure to maintain perfect posture and composure, George ascended the stone stairs, painfully aware of his every step, as seemingly everyone was riveted to his arrival. He shot a quick smile at his parents, passing on his intentions with the brief contact, before turning to face the crowd. Standing between the reigning King and Queen of Manberg, George searched the crowd for Wilbur while presenting his most winning smile to the people. 

While some women on the sides swoon, he spots Will standing beside Techno towards the back of the ballroom. When their eyes finally meet, Will sends the shorter man an encouraging, if not slightly melancholy, smile, as Techno stares ardently away. They all know what this means- it’s a concession on all of their parts. 

George softens his smile before clearing his throat and addressing his subjects. “Thank you all for coming out tonight to celebrate my 24th birthday. I’ve had a wonderful time tonight celebrating with everyone, and this is probably my best birthday yet, in no small part due to prince Wilbur of Pogtopia.”

At this, whispers broke out among the nobles; George watched from above as their jeweled and coifed heads turned this way and that, everyone speculating over his next words. He took a moment to admire the beauty around him- the specially ordered sapphire and gold décor, chosen exclusively for him. All of this effort to celebrate him, and to set the stage for this declaration.

“I formally accept his proposal. Soon, we will no longer be Manberg and Pogtopia, but one singular united nation. Let us move into this future together, with love.” 

As soon as he finished speaking, the crowd broke into raucous cheer and revelry. George felt his father place his hand on his shoulder as his mother gripped his hand in hers, both of them overjoyed that their son finally stepped into his duties. He stared out upon the people, feeling their excitement echo around the vacuum of his heart; he accepted hugs and praise with a saccharine smile, keeping the bitterness of his emotions locked behind his teeth.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in a blur of congratulations, dancing, food, and sparkles. When it had gotten so late as to be considered early, George was finally freed from his royal prison and allowed to escape to his quarters to sleep. As soon as the door closed behind him, George let out a sigh and slumped back against the wood. He opens his eyes after a few moments, intending to prepare for bed when he’s accosted by a small stone box on his nightstand.

Sitting innocently next to a small scroll of parchment is an ornately carved Blackstone box, which upon closer inspection, has the crest of Pogtopia inlaid on the bottom. Having a decent idea of what it contained, George opts to ignore the box for now and focuses on the letter. Expecting another comment from Wilbur, George is shocked by the jagged scrawl of Technoblade.

“ _ Sorry it’s come to this, at least ya’ got him not me. _

_ Here’s the ring Will conveniently forgot to give to you earlier. _

_ -Techno _ ”

Reading the words messily spread on the paper George felt his chest constrict and sour. He’s not angry at Techno per se- it’s just incredibly hard not to be bitter about his role in this. The man was born into the same situation as George, yet he was able to just- leave and drop his role on his twin’s lap to follow his passion. 

“At least I have Wilbur my ass,” George grumbles as he angrily thrusts the parchment back onto the table and opens the box. A simple and elegant silver band winks up at him from a bed of cobalt velvet. Extracting the ring from its slot, George twists it between his fingers with a grimace, observing the discrete engravings in the metal. 

Placing the ring on his fourth finger, the chill of the metal bites into his skin.  _ What a beautiful shackle. _ With this, George is officially conceding himself to his position. Gone are any juvenile fantasies of individuality- by accepting this proposal and wearing this ring he is irrevocably turning himself into his crown. 

George contemplates his hand for a few moments before pulling off the band and shoving it back into its box. No need to compromise himself in private- he can at least attempt to maintain sanctity while he sleeps. Quickly changing into his nightclothes and snuffing out the candles in his room, George slips between his sheets and forcibly blanks out his mind as he drifts off into blissful unconsciousness. 


	2. Memories

The chill of the early morning air bit into George’s cheeks as he stood on the front steps of the castle, watching the servants place the last pieces of luggage into the carriage. Thankfully, this send-off is early enough that it isn’t a public affair- he can simply stand here peacefully without feeling the eyes of the masses following his every action.

“Well, my love, it seems like it’s time for us to part. Know that every second I spend away from you-” George scoffs and pushes Wilbur away, effectively halting him from further embarrassing them both. Will chuckles softly before bumping his shoulder into George and sending him a small smile.

Before Will has a chance to open his mouth and allow more sentimental drivel to escape his lips, Techno cuts in as he strides down the steps towards the carriage, with Philza by his side. “C’mon, you’ve already tormented him enough. At least try to leave here on a high note.” 

As he steps into the coach, Techno sends them both a reproachful look before swiftly turning his head and speaking to the driver while Phil simply shakes his head. Taking this as his signal to leave, Wilbur gives George one last smirk over his shoulder before climbing in next to his brother. 

As the carriage pulls away, the rhythmic trodding of the horses’ hooves and rumbling of the wheels on cobblestone slowly fade into the chirping birds and singing insects characteristic of the castle at dawn. As the rest of the world wakes up and moves around him, the young prince stands still, allowing time to simply flow through his fingers. That last smirk from Wilbur- it reminded George of the confidence of their youth, right before everything changed. 

* * *

The candlelight flickers across the worn stone, practically giggling along with the three boys as they scamper down the stairwell. When they finally reach the bottom and creak open the heavy wooden door, the moon envelops them in its soft rays, guiding their path through the castle grounds until they reach a secluded pond, surrounded by iridescent flowers and vines.

“Woah, what types of flowers are these? I’ve never seen anything like them before,” Wilbur briefly glances over his shoulder at George before reaching out and caressing the petals of a softly luminescent lily. 

“Mm, apparently they’re native exclusively to Manberg. But more importantly, this pond is a royal secret,” George smirks slightly while settling beside the water and trailing his fingers across its surface. “Which means this can be our secret hideout- no one except my parents know of this place.”

Techno huffs a laugh as he sits beneath a low canopy of vines with tiny flowers, picking one off and twirling it between his fingers. “How romantic.”

“I- huh? No! This is just- somewhere we can talk without worrying about being interrupted. You’re the one who came up to me earlier saying you had to tell me something!” Flicking the water off his fingers onto Techno’s face, George scowls through his blush. 

At the mention of his brother’s request, Wilbur stops his inspection of the unusual flora and slides over to sit between the other two boys, a small frown tugging at the corners of his lips. He tries to catch Techno’s eyes, but the pink-haired boy continues staring at the spinning petals in his lap. George hesitantly glances between the two brothers, sensing an unspoken tension in the air, but before he can open his mouth to ask Techno sighs and throws his flower to the side.

“I’m joining the knights. When we return to Pogtopia I’ll begin training, and by this time next year I’m gonna be an official knight,” With an unmistakable air of confidence, Techno looks briefly to Wilbur before locking eyes with George and allowing the corner of his mouth quirk up the slightest bit. “I’m doing what you’re too scared to- following my dreams.”

The words hit George like a slap to the face, his brows furrowing as the implications begin registering in the back of his mind, reaching forward and dragging his face fully into an angry grimace.

“What about the throne? Even Pogtopia doesn’t allow kings to be knights, and you’re the heir to the throne,” As soon as the words pass through his lips, a line of tension runs through Wilbur, who sits up straighter and tugs on the edge of his sleeve. George notices and feels an icy shock drip down his spine, whipping his face towards Techno who’s back to looking as impassive as always.

“You can’t be serious. How?” George feels the ice slowly creeping from his back across his chest, softly caressing his ribs, its fingers teasing their peaks. 

“I’m abdicating the throne, Will’s gonna be the new heir.” The fingers of ice tighten around George’s ribs, piercing into his lungs and pushing his breath out in a frigid gasp. He feels the ice splinter and spread throughout his chest, freezing his core and muddling his brain.

“But doesn’t that mean you won’t-” Before he can finish his thought, Wilbur cuts him off with a hum.

“Phil is a softy; even if he won’t officially be a member of the royal family anymore, Techno’s still gonna be allowed into the castle. If he performs well enough, I heard Phil might even pull some strings to get him appointed as my personal guard.” Techno scoffs at this, raising his chin slightly and looking down his nose at the others.

“He won’t need to pull any strings, I’ll do so well those losers will be begging me to take the position.” Will smiles softly at this, tugging lightly at the grass beneath his legs.

George, however, can’t bring himself to react, to move, to say anything. He feels frozen- stuck. Of course, he’s happy for Techno. The soon-to-be ex-royal always seemed uncomfortable in the role he was thrust into. Yet that happiness is overshadowed by a stinging offense gnawing at his stomach.

“George?” Noticing the shorter boy’s rigid silence, Wilbur tilts his head down, trying to get a glimpse at his face.

Quickly composing himself, George pastes on an only slightly bitter smile as he says, “Good for you Techno. I wish you luck in your training.”

Techno looks dissatisfied with this answer, pursing his lips while drawling out, “I won’t need any luck. Is that all you’ve gotta say?”

Features twitching, George turns his head to stare at the rippling pond instead of at his friends. “Of course, there’s nothing else I need to say,” then more ruefully, under his breath, “Nothing that matters at least.”

“Right, of course.” Taking in the tension in George’s shoulders, Techno simply nods to Wilbur before standing up and brushing the petals off his legs. 

“Well, that’s all I wanted to tell ya. I’ll leave you two to it, then.” With that, Techno ducks out of the secluded oasis, leaving a flummoxed Wilbur to deal with the other detached prince.

“Um, Gogy? Are you sure you’re alright?” Wilbur tentatively murmurs while attempting to make eye contact again.

Rather than answer immediately, George simply hums while dragging his finger through the stills of the pond. Thankful that he’s at least gotten an acknowledgment, Wilbur sits back and allows his friend to contemplate his feelings. 

“Will, do you remember when we were younger, and you’d bring me books from Pogtopia? The sappy ones that my parents don’t allow in the royal library,” George breathes out, gradually dragging his eyes from the water to gaze at the petals strewn atop the imprint in the grass left by Techno.

“Hah, yea. Didn’t they say it was because the books would inspire ‘improper ideas for a prince’ or something like that?” Wilbur snickers while saying the description in a mocking tone, facing the vines above their heads as he reminisces.

Smiling wryly, George chuckles slightly before responding. “I guess they weren’t really wrong. It’s because of those books that Techno got the idea to abdicate- and probably also why it feels like I have a massive sinkhole in my chest.”

Caught off guard by the change in his demeanor, Wilbur quickly looks back at George. But before he can open his mouth to question him further, George is already elaborating. 

“Techno said that I’m too scared to follow my dreams but- I don’t-” Cutting himself off with a sigh, George picks angrily at the grass alongside the water before continuing. “I don’t have a twin to take up my throne. Unless I wanna create some massive hierarchy struggle, I have to be the perfect prince; and perfect princes can’t just drop everything to follow their dreams.” 

“What about your sister? Can’t she-” 

George cuts Wilbur off yet again. “Manberg doesn’t recognize sovereign female rulers. To this country, princesses are only pawns for political gains through marriage.”

“Perhaps you could change that, through your rule.” 

“Sure I could, but only after I’ve already wasted away my life and signed myself over to the kingdom. I just-” George breaks off in a bitter chuckle, the laughter seemingly ripped out of his lungs, dripping poison from his lips. 

“I just wish I could live freely like those characters in your novels. I wish I didn’t have to have all of my actions dictated for me.”

* * *

Shaking himself out of his reverie, George turns his back from the cobble pathway and returns to the castle. As he slips through the ornate oak doors, he can’t help but feel the phantom echo of the chasm in his chest from all those years ago.

_ Yea _ , he thinks rather forlornly as he heads up to his quarters to prepare for his meeting with Bad,  _ perfect princes really can’t follow their dreams _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo finally! Happy New Year, and happy holidays!!  
>   
> This chapter took a bit to write since I was absolutely drowning in school work, but I've finally finished in time for 2021. Thanks so much for all the support, it means the world to me and keeps me motivated while writing :)  
>   
> Next chapter will hopefully introduce Dream and Sapnap, keep an eye out! I'll try and update quicker, but no promises lol

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter goes into George's past and explains things between him and Wilbur&Techno.
> 
> Thanks for reading; kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. absolutely make my day :)


End file.
